Self Control
by Bulecelup
Summary: Castiel tak pernah mengeluh ataupun membalas perkataan Dean yang kadang-kadang membuatnya sedih, namun kali ini; dia benar-benar marah dengannya, siapa bilang seorang angel tidak dapat marah? Dean/Castiel, Slash.


**Title: **Self Control

**Pair: **Dean Winchester x Castiel/Jimmy Novak

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Humor/Friendships

**Summary: **Castiel tak pernah mengeluh ataupun membalas perkataan Dean yang kadang-kadang membuatnya sedih, namun kali ini; dia benar-benar marah dengannya, siapa bilang seorang angel tidak dapat marah? Dean/Castiel, Slash.

**© Supernatural **belongs to Eric Kripke and WB.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku tak butuh kau untuk menyelamatkanku dari Neraka jahanam itu." Winchester tertua menyahut ketika dia menyadari kehadiran sang _angel _di samping tempat tidur motelnya, _angel _yang selalu datang secara tiba-tiba dan pergi tiba-tiba pula.

Castiel menatap Dean yang entah mengapa jadi marah-marah sendiri. "Kau hanya seorang manusia, mana bisa kau keluar dari Neraka tanpa bantuan tangan _tuhan?_"

Dean berasa ingin melempar kursi dan meja ke arah _angel _yang terlihat begitu _polos _ini, tapi tentu saja jika dia melakukannya, Castiel akan dengan mudah menghindar, karena dia seorang _angel!_

"Kau selalu saja mengikutiku dan Sammy kemanapun, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, apa kau ingin memberiku serangan jantung!?" sahut Dean, dia duduk diatas meja di dekat jendela motel, sebisa mungkin jaga jarak dari Castiel yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku tak dapat memberikanmu serangan jantung." Castiel memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seraya dia mengucapkan hal itu, Dean langsung menampar wajahnya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Castiel.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah mengikutiku dan Sammy lagi! Melihatmu membuatku sangat muak!" teriak Dean, darahnya sudah mencapai di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Castiel berkedip 2 kali mendengar teriakan Dean, ada rasa sakit dan sedih tersirat dari ekspressi wajahnya. "Aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari neraka, dan beginilah sikapmu?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku! Dan untuk menjadi oh-malaikat-pelindungku, Castiel!" ucapan Dean terdengar begitu (_SANGAT)_ kasar, bahkan sampai membuat Castiel jadi mundur selangkah karenanya.

Castiel tidak membalas perkataan Dean, mungkin dia terlalu berat dan terlalu sedih untuk membalas perkataannya? "Baiklah, Dean...aku akan pergi." Mendadak Castiel lenyap begitu saja hanya dalam hitungan detik, bahkan Dean tak sempat untuk berkedip.

Dean merasa ada yang hilang seraya Castiel lenyap dari hadapannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Castiel tidak lagi datang untuk mengunjungi Winchester bersaudara, dan Sam bertanya kepada Dean mengapa Castiel tidak datang kepada mereka berdua akhir-akhir ini, saat dia dan Dean sedang berada di tempat makan untuk beristirahat.

"Aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi." Winchester termuda mempunyai firasat dan perasaan yang cukup tajam, dan Dean sedikit '_mengutuk_' kemampuan Sam dalam hal itu.

Dean menaruh kembali cangkir kopi yang tadi dia minum, dan memberikan Sam tatapan nggak enak. "Tidak ada yang terjadi, cepat habiskan minumanmu dan kita pergi dari sini."

"Sesuatu telah terjadi, iya bukan, Dean?" Sam menghiraukan perkataan kakaknya dan tetap fokus kepada pendiriannya. "Castiel tidak mungkin pergi enyah begitu saja seperti ini tanpa berkata apapun kepada kita."

Sam terdengar seperti menyalahkan Dean, yah emang bener kok dia yang salah!

"-_sigh-_ sepertinya dia marah karena kata-kataku kemarin" tentu saja Dean tak akan pernah bisa untuk berbohong atau menyimpan rahasia dari adiknya tercinta ini.

"Oh....memangnya kau bilang apa? Aku baru tahu kalau _angel _dapat marah dan kesal juga... oh iya, aku lupa... kau memang jago untuk membuat orang lain kesal kepadamu, bahkan seorang _angel _sekalipun." Sam terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Dean, dan perkataannya terdengar seperti sindiran.

Dean tahu kalau dia akan menendang Sammy setelah mereka berdua keluar dari sini. "Kau ini berada dipihak siapa, Sammy? Aku hanya kesal kepadanya karena dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun, muncul tiba-tiba seperti setan (_hey! Dia itu Angel!_), keras kepala, dan arogan! Aku tidak memintanya untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungku!"

Sam melongo mendengar omongan Dean yang cukup panjang dan ribet itu, nampaknya sang Winchester muda mempunyai kesulitan untuk mencerna perkataan Kakaknya yang sangat cepat dan berantakan itu.

"...Uh... memangnya kau tak pernah bertanya-tanya, mengapa Castiel menjadi malaikat pelindungmu dan membantumu tanpa alasan?" Tanya Sam dengan wajah _Innocent_.

Dean mendadak terdiam dan menutup mulutnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sammy.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku punya tugas pemburuan untuk kalian."

Akhirnya Castiel menampakan diri juga kepada Dean dan Sam didalam ruangan motel mereka. Sang _angel _seperti biasanya berwajah dingin, namun entah mengapa kali ini terlihat _begitu dingin._

"Oh! Ya...um, oke! Nanti saja! Aku masih ada urusan..._so..._aku lebih baik pergi!" Sam tahu tentang situasi diantara Dean dan Castiel yang begitu canggung, makanya dia memilih untuk menghindarinya.

"Pengecut." Gungam Dean dengan pelan, dia tahu Sam tak punya urusan lain, dia hanya berbohong agar bisa keluar dari sini!

Castiel sempat melirik ke arah Dean sebelum dia berbalik badan dan mau menghilang pergi, namun ternyata ada yang menahannya...

"Tunggu dulu." Dean memegang sikut Castiel, menahannya untuk pergi. Castiel langsung menengok ke arah Dean dan memberikannya tatapan tajam, Dean tahu kalau dia benar-benar marah dengannya.

Castiel tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, Dean juga cuman melihat _angel _itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak santai sama sekali. Dean menelan ludah, dia tahu kalau Castiel dapat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk membalasnya hanya dengan menyentikan tangannya saja.

"Ah....." Dean harus berhati-hati dalam berkata, kalau tidak mau di jatuhkan kembali ke dalam Neraka oleh Castiel. "Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?"

"....Apa itu urusanmu?" kata Castiel dengan acuhnya, nampaknya dia banyak mempelajari tentang berbagai macam perasaan manusia...dan kini dia telah dapat menunjukkannya.

Dean memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, dia mulai menyesal karena telah mengatakan hal-hal jahat kepada Castiel beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hei...ah...aku tahu kau marah...uh... maafkan aku..." Dean bukanlah orang yang gampang untuk mengatakan kata maaf dengan _ego_nya yang cukup tinggi itu.

Castiel masih menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, namun nampaknya dia sudah mulai tenang dan dapat di ajak untuk berbicara.

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir... ternyata manusia adalah makhluk yang sama sekali tidak menghargai pengorbanan, memangnya kau pikir masuk kedalam neraka hanya untuk menarikmu keluar itu adalah hal yang gampang? Tidak, dan begitu banyak rintangan yang menghalangiku untuk menarikmu keluar dari tempat memuakan itu." Kata Castiel.

Dean tahu kalau Castiel sedang menyindirnya, dan dia hanya bisa tertawa lemas mendengar semua itu.

Tapi...mengapa Castiel melakukan semua hal yang dia bilang merepotkan itu....untuk Dean?

"Ow....rupanya kau sudah bisa menyindir orang sekarang..." Dean sedikit kagum melihat Castiel sudah bisa '_bertindak dan bersikap' _layaknya '_manusia_'. Dan dia menunjukannya dengan melontarkan sindiran secara tak langsung kepada Dean.

Castiel memiringkan kepalanya, Dean menelan ludah, _angel _itu terlihat sangat manis ketika dia memiringkan kepalanya. Yang tandanya kalau dia sedang bingung terhadap suatu hal....

Oh, bukan saatnya untuk berfikiran seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu benci kepadaku?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Castiel yang sempat terkunci rapat, dia membuang pandangan matanya ke arah lain saat mengatakan hal itu. "Apa yang kau benci dari ku?"

Mulut Dean menganga, mengapa Castiel bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Ataukah itu yang dia rasakan dan dia pikirkan selama ini tentang hubungan mereka? Dia pikir...Dean membencinya?

"Aku tidak benci kepadamu!" Dean langsung menampik hal itu, kedua tangannya dengan kuat memegang pundak Castiel. "Maafkan aku...! aku hanya sedang lelah dan tidak sengaja mengatakan hal-hal buruk kepadamu, tolong jangan di anggap serius, kau kan tahu kalau aku sering ngomong ngelantur!"

Castiel menatap Dean untuk sesaat, ekspressi wajahnya masih saja sama dengan yang tadi, begitu dingin dan kaku. "Dean, ma....."

Ketika Castiel mau membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Dean, Dean langsung mennciumnya. Dan tanpa di sangka-sangka, Castiel membalas ciuman itu, Dean merapatkan tangannya ke tubuh _angel _itu dan menahannya dengan erat.

Dan Dean sendirilah yang memutuskan ciuman itu. Dean langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk mencapai nafasnya kembali, sementara Castiel, hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu...aku menya..." hanya kata-kata itu yang sempat keluar dari mulut Dean sebelum pintu motel terbuka dan sosok Sam terlihat melongo kan kepalanya kedalam.

Dan Castiel telah menghilang dari hadapan Dean.

"Er.... aku melupakan dompetku disini, maaf jika.... eh? Cas...? dia sudah pergi?" Tanya Sam ketika dia sadar kalau Castiel sudah tidak ada didalam ruangan, hanya ada Dean yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan wajah datar.

"Dia sudah pergi....Sammy." Dean menutup kedua matanya dan tertawa lemas, kejadian tadi berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan dia tak sempat untuk mengatakan... '_aku menyayangimu' _kepada Castiel.

Namun nampaknnya Castiel sudah mengetahui hal itu duluan, terbukti dengan senyumannya ketika dia memindahkan dirinya sendiri keluar dari ruangan motel, kini dia tak perlu bertanya kembali kepada Dean...

Karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa perlu menanyakannya.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **When you were young, **_**The Killers**_)

**MATTGASM: **request dari _Parachiixx_!! (aka: _Lema-Amel_) Buon Compleanno yah cosplayernya Rihanna! Makin tua aja dah. x,DD maaf jika ada kesalahan atau ceritanya yang aneh yaaaa. =3=; thanks for reading!


End file.
